fireemblemfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light
'Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light '((ファイアーエムブレム　暗黒竜と光の剣 Fire Emblem: The Dark Dragon and Sword of Light) ist das erste Spiel in der Fire Emblem-Serie. Zum ersten Mal wurde es am 20. April. 1990 auf Famicom (international bekannt als das Nintendo Unterhaltungssystem) veröffentlicht. Es spielt auf den Kontinent Akaneia. Der Hauptcharakter Marth ist auch in den Spielen Super Smash Bros. Meele und Brawl spielbar und sein Schwert Falchion dient als „Fire Emblem-Symbol“ in den Spielen. Geschichte left|250pxVor vielen Jahren wurde der Kontinent Akaneia von dem Reich Doluna angegriffen und fast vollkommen verwüstet. Angeführt wurde es von Medeos, dem Schattendrachen. Und Akaneia war nicht das einzige Königreich, in das er einfiel. Er eroberte ein Land nach dem anderen und lange Zeit lebten die Menschen in Verzweiflung und Angst, bevor ein Wunder geschah. Ein junger Held aus Altea namens Anri, machte sich mit Falchion, dem heiligen Schwert des Lichts, auf den Weg um Medeos herauszufordern. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm, ihn zu besiegen und die Welt von Medeos Schreckensherrschaft befreien. Die Länder begannen, Städte und Häuser, die während der letzten Jahre zerstört wurden, erneut zu errichten. Ein Zeitalter des Friedens begann.right|250px Nach rund 100 Jahren gelang es Medeos, wieder aufzuerstehen. Er verbündete sich mit den benachbarten Königreichen Grust und Medon, um das Imperium Doluna erneut aufzubauen. Doluna griff Akaneia an und, obwohl es sich mit aller Kraft verteidigte, unterlag es schließlich Doluna und Grusts General Camus. Die königliche Familie von Akaneia wurde bis auf eine einzige Ausnahme vollständig ausgelöscht - allein Prinzessin Nyna gelang die Flucht. Cornelius, König von Altea und Nachfahre des Helden Anri, beschloss mithilfe von Falchion, Medeos Pläne erneut zu durchkreuzen. Gemeinsam mit dem verbündeten Königreich Gra zog er los, um Medeos zu suchen. Aber Gra brach sein Bündnis und verriet Altea an Doluna. Vollkommen unvorbereitet wurde die Truppe des Königs angegriffen und besiegt. Nach dem Tod des Königs fiel das gesamte Königreich Altea.left|250px Prinz Marth, der einzige Sohn von König Cornelius, erfuhr zu spät von Gras Verrat und wurde von seinen Soldaten im Schloss von Altea überrascht. Doch durch das Opfer seiner Schwester und der Hilfe der letzten verbliebenen Soldaten von Altea gelang ihm die Flucht. Sie reisten zu der weit entfernten Insel Talys. Es war zwar nur ein kleines Königreich, doch der König war ein guter Freund von Marths Vater gewesen und sehr zuverlässig. Er bot Marth Schutz und eine Festung im Osten der Insel an. Zwei Jahre lang war Marth, der in zwischen 16 Jahre alt war, in Talys geblieben. Doch nun wurde die Insel von Piraten angegriffen und das Königreich selbst hatte nicht genug Soldaten, um sich zu verteidigen. So beschloss Marth gemeinsam mit seinen Soldaten zu helfen. Sie schafften es, doch Marth merkte schnell, dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen muss, dass Medeos seinen Einfluss immer weiter ausdehnt und immer mehr Länder verwüstet. Und so begiebt Marth sich auf die lange und schwierige Suche nach Falchion... Spielmechanismen Fire Emblem war eins der ersten Spiele, die auf der "Runden-Strategie" basierten. Damals für andere Strategiespiele unüblich, verwendete Fire Emblem auch typische Elemente aus Rollenspielen und ist damit eines der ersten - wenn nicht das erste - taktische Rollenspiel. In den Nachfolgenden Teilen wurden zahlreiche Änderungen an der Spielweise vorgenommen. Es folgt eine Liste aller Dinge, die Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi von seinen Nachfolgern unterscheidet: * Es gibt keine farbigen Felder, die anzeigen wie weit sich eine Einheit bewegen kann. Der Spieler muss den Cursor bewegen, um das sehen zu können. * Charakter können nur vier Waffen/Items auf einmal bei sich tragen. Außerdem können Waffen/Items nicht zwischen den einzelnen Einheiten getauscht werden. Jedoch kann der Spieler einer Einheit die weniger als vier Waffen/Items hält eine einer anderen Einheit geben. Jedoch kann nur eins auf einmal gegeben werden und die gebende Einheit kann sich in diesem Zug nicht mehr bewegen. * Waffen und Items können in einem Zelt gelagert werden. Das lagern eines Items kostet 10 Gold, es wieder zu nehmen kostet nichts. Außerdem kann der Spieler gekaufte Dinge nicht gleich ins Lager senden, Figuren die bereits vier Dinge mit sich tragen, können also keine neuen kaufen. Allerdings können Items von besiegten Gegnern direkt ins Lager geschickt werden. * Dies ist das einzige Fire Emblem in dem man Rapier regelmäßig in Waffenläden kaufen kann. * Heiler bekommen keine Erfahrungspunkte, wenn sie Einheiten heilen. Der einzige Weg durch den sie welche erhalten können ist, wenn sie von einem Gegner angegriffen werden (auch wenn er verfehlt). * Pegasusritter werden zu Drachenrittern, wenn sie aufsteigen. Seit Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu sind Pegasus- und Drachenritter vollkommen unterschiedliche Einheiten. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones wurden sie wieder als alternative Klasse für Pegasusritter eingeführt. * Es gibt kein Waffendreieck, aber dafür besitzen die Waffen noch eigene Charakterzüge. So sind die meisten Äxte und Lanzen zum Beispiel stärker, aber weniger genauer als Schwerter. * Viele Klassen, wie Ritter und Diebe, können nicht aufsteigen. * Schlösser besetzen nur ein Feld, der Bossgegner kann also von vier Einheiten gleichzeitig umstellt und angegriffen werden. Charaktere :Siehe Hauptartikel: Kategorie:Charakterliste von Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Orte :Siehe Hauptartikel: Kategorie:Orte in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Kapitel :Siehe Hauptartikel: Liste der Kapitel in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Remakes/Fortsetzungen Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo ist ein Remake des ersten Teils von Fire Emblem. Dieses Spiel enthält auch eine Fortsetzung des ursprünglichen Spiels (bekannt als Buch Zwei, während das Remake des ursprünglichen Spiels als Buch Eins bekannt ist). Ein zweites Remake ist Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, das in den USA, Japan und Europa für den Nintendo DS erhältlich ist. en:Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Kategorie:Spiele